Unexpected
by DontThink
Summary: Hermione gets taken by Death Eaters and givin to only the notorious Bellatrix Black as a present. But as living with Bella continues, will Hermione really hate it there? redone kinda
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter :P**

Ronald, I have a problem," I said resting my head on his chest. We were on his porch just looking at the grass fields surrounding it. We had gotten home, starting our summer holiday at the Burrow. Harry was off with Snape trying to teach him to be a better fighter for the soon to come war.

"What's your problem, 'Mione" He whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"I'm in love…" I whispered turning to face him just as he captured my lips with his. He kissed me with such tenderness and passion that I never knew Ron could have. I felt his tongue caress my lower lip begging for entrance. I let him in and our tongues battled for dominance in which I let him win. We stayed like that for a moment before Ron slowly broke our kiss.

"How did you know I loved you?" I questioned climbing on his lap to plant another kiss on his forehead.

"Lucky guess, I suppose" he said with his classic smirk on his face," Want to go on a date tonight to make it official?"

"Really, Ronald? Would you do that for me?"

"If that's what you want. What do muggles do on dates? Go to the movies or something?"

"Yes that's exactly what they do" I said giving him another kiss before walking away." I'll see you there then."

"ok then, see you there." Ron yelled back at me with the biggest smirk on his face.

* * *

"God! Where is he?"I practically yelled. I had given him the address he should be here by now. I turned down an alley to apperate back to the house when two cloaked figures walked down the alley.

" _Stupify_!" One yelled at me making me fly back against the dirty alley walls. The other one whispered something inaudible but immediately I knew it was a body binding because I could no longer move. I was at their mercy whether I liked it or not. With a pop we apperated out of the alley…


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix looked at her Lord with an almost gleeful childlike look in her eyes.

"And what shall we do with _That_," she whispered excitedly. They were at Malfoy Manor where Lord Voldomort was stating. Sitting on her knees in the middle of the drawing room, surrounded by six or seven Death Eaters, was a stubborn Hermione Granger. She refused to put her head down in the submissive state that she was told to, though she had come to the conclusion that she would pay for it later.

"Well…" Voldomort started in his sickly snake-like tone that made Hermione shiver," I guess since you were the one who caught the most desirable _Mudblood_ around, Bella, I guess I shall let you keep _It. _Do what you wish."

Hermione sat there in total shock. She attempted to stand but she was struck down by a Death Eater behind her. She could not believe her ears. She had been given to the most crazy, demented, devoted Death Eater of all. As a PRESENT!

Bellatrix danced around Hermione like a five year old on Christmas. The possibilities endlessly listed in her head. She would have so much fun with the child. Whether the child would also have fun would be up to her…

"Come on Muddy-one! We have a lot of work to do," Bellatrix cooed in Hermione's ear making her shiver. Bellatrix hauled Hermione to her feet," Thank you my Lord, for my great _present_," she said wickedly dragging Hermione outside. She disapparated Hermione away.

Bellatrix apparated Hermione back to Lestrange Manor. Hermione fell to the ground with a loud thud. This part of LeStrange Manor looked like it hadn't been lived in for weeks. Or even years. There was old wooden table scattered everywhere with plush chairs here and there. Hermione sat at the base of the stairs that led to the second floor. Hermione almost forgot about Bellatrix until she felt the familiar pair of eyes boring into her back._ Stupefy! _Was all Hermione heard before the darkness swallowed her. _And the fun begins…_

Hermione awoke in what looked like the dungeon of LeStrange Manor. It was all dark gray stone walls with stairs leading up to the may floor. The door was wooden but Hermione knew better than to think she could open it. Just then Bellatrix opened he door and let out a cackling laugh as she watched Hermione back herself into a corner out fear.

"Come here Muddy-one, I won't bite. We need to start your training." She said slowly walking down the stairs toward her. She nicely grabbed Hermione by her wrists and tugged at her up the stairs. When they went through the wooden door Hermione walked into the LeStrange's beautiful kitchen it was well stocked it seemed with a house elf in the corner making some food. Bellatrix positioned Hermione in the middle of the room.

"You see that house elf over there girl?," Bellatrix said pointing at the elf," She's making food just for you. If you're good. If you're bad, let's just say we don't know when you'll eat. Now, Strip!" Bellatrix yelled her shrill voice bouncing off the walls. She walked around Hermione, her black curls bouncing all around.

"W-what?" Hermione whispered her knees starting to buckle. The smart and cunning Hermione Granger couldn't possibly be in this situation. It wasn't possible. Being in the presence of the dark and scary Bellatrix LeStrange being told to strip was. Just. Not. Possible.

"I said strip. What part was unclear? You are my new toy; I want to see what my toy looks like. You're just lucky I let you sleep last night."

"B-but-"

"NOW MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix yelled grabbing out her wand and pointing it at Hermione.

"Ok, Ok" Hermione whispered holding her hand up. She started to take off her shredded shirt with shaky hands revealing a nice, flat stomach and a black bra with red lace. Shot a quick look at Bellatrix to see that she was only looking her over carefully. Next, she took off her Nike's and her socks and slowly unzipped her jeans and slowly pulled them down.

"Stop. I'll let you keep those on… for now. Accio whip," Bellatrix said with a smirk sending a shiver down Hermione's spine."Ok, let's start with rules. Rule number one: You will always answer me with yes, mistress Bellatrix or No, Mistress. Understood?"

"ye-yes"

_Snap! _Hermione whimpered as the whip hit her on the back.

"Yes what, Mudblood?" Bellatrix whispered into Hermione's ear before returning to circling her like a lioness stalking its prey.

"Ye-Yes, m-mistress." Hermione whispered putting her head down.

"Anyone else who talks to you will be addressed as yes sir, no ma'am. Rule number two: you shall complete an instantly obey any command or task I tell you to complete. Rule number three: You will wear or take off any item that I tell you to. Got this so far?" Bellatrix said stopping her of Hermione to look her in the face. When Hermione didn't answer fast enough, her silence earned another snap of the whip, this time right on one of her breasts._"_I suggest you answer faster!"

"ye-yes, m-mistress. I un-understand." Hermione stuttered out

"Good. Do you understand I can hurt you anyway I feel like it and nobody would think different? Maybe you should think about that. Rule number four: You are not permitted to do ANY thing without my permission. You will not sleep, you will not talk, will not eat or drink, nothing without my permission. And last but not least, rule number five: You will always stand or kneel in a submissive position until I tell you can get up. That means when standing arms at sides head down. Only make eye contact when told to. When sitting on knees, head down, hands in lap. Are we clear on all instructions?"

"Yes, Mistress Bellatrix."

"I'll fill you in on more rules as we go along. Now I have a surprise for you." Bellatrix whispered, "don't move," she said walking to what looked like a storage closet. While she was gone Hermione noticed the house elf had finished preparing the food and was looking at Hermione with a sad look on her face. Hermione noticed that the smell of the food, though she didn't know what had been prepared, was making her mouth water. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day she was captured, and that was what two days ago? She hoped Bellatrix would let her eat.

"Ah here it is." Bellatrix said walking back to Hermione with her hands behind her back." It'll look great on you, "She whispered pulling out her wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" She said making Hermione's arms stick to her sides and her legs stick to the ground. Hermione looked at Bellatrix terrified as her capture pulls out a black studded collar with studs and _Bellatrix_ stitched into it in red thread. Hermione feeble tried to escape Bellatrix grasp even knowing it was no good. When Bellatrix was down she stepped back to admire her work.

"There. Wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

"Get this THING the fuck off me!" Hermione yelled obviously trying to move forgetting the body binding spell. Bellatrix had started circling her with a slightly crazed smirk on her face. She brushed a piece of hair out of Hermione's face to get a good look at her, making the young girls attempts to move more obvious.

"Calm down, _Mudgirl,_ you'll hurt yourself. What do you not like you present?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear then coming around to look Hermione in the face."This isn't just any collar. It's been magically enhanced. See there's no way to get out of your new collar without my help. It'll heat up when I need you. If I think you're taking too long, it will start to burn. It won't leave any marks o f curse. We wouldn't want to ruin your face value. If you walk any where you're not allowed to go, the collar will send you a powerful zap that will probably bring you to your knees. Then, if you're not back in 5 minutes it'll stun you and notify me where you are. Plus, it'll limit your ability to do most magic unless I allow it. "Bellatrix told the young witch. Bellatrix, being curious as she was, lifted the body binding spell just to see what would happen.

"YOU WINCH!" Hermione yelled pulling at the collar. Hermione, fed up with the fact it wouldn't come off, flung herself at Bellatrix landing one good punch at her hitting Bellatrix in the face. Struggling, Hermione managed to knock the older witch's wand out of her hand. Hermione straddled Bellatrix pinning her hands to her side.

"You little bitch!" Bellatrix screamed flipping them over so that she was on top, the one in charge," You know I really didn't want to punish you yet." She whispered in Hermione's ear making her involuntarily shiver. Bellatrix grabbed a hand full of Hermione's hair and dragged her kicking and scream to the dungeon door picking up her wand on the way there.

Bellatrix threw Hermione down the few stairs that led to the dungeon with a flip of the wand chains flew from the wall hooking onto Hermione kicking and screaming as they dragged her back to the wall to have her hanging so her feet barely touched the floor.

"You'll hang there until you learn you're place and scream my name and beg for mercy to get out," Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at her face to fix her now broken jaw."And for that nice little hit to the face, have a present. _CRUCIO!_" Bellatrix yelled. Pain instantly ruptured in Hermione's stomach. The feeling was like her intestines and everything was being ripped out through her naval, while someone was skinning her alive and dipping her in acid. Bellatrix watched as Hermione wither in pain. Then, Hermione began ot feel something she never felt. Through the pain, slowly a bubbling of pleasure started up from her stomach. And then she passed out…

* * *

Hey guys! would love to know how you think if you've stuck with it so far. lol Anyone wanna beta?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione slowly woke up._ What was that last night?_ Hermione thought. She felt _pleasure _from the _Cruciatus curse. What's the_word for that?...masochist…. She couldn't be a masochist. One who gets sexual gratification from suffering, physical pain, and humiliation. That couldn't be her. But she… _felt it _… during the cruicatus curse. How could this be?

God she was so hungry. How long had she been down here? Bellatrix said she would have to call for her when she had learned her place. Was she really willing to stoop to that level? No, she wasn't but she was so HUNGRY. Bellatrix would probably not give her food because of the punch to the jaw now. But a least she'd be able to move around. She was just so stiff.

"Bellatrix, I've learned my fucking lesson. Please come down here and get me." Hermione shouted hoping the dark witch would hear.

Bellatrix was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the House Elf , Chi, to make her breakfast. She wondered how long it would take for hungry and stiffness to take effect on the young girl in the basement. She knew she had a very good treat here. A masochist. You don't get a lot of those. The girl was kinda lucky to come a cross someone as sadistic as Bellatrix.

She heard Hermione yelling but was waiting for the words of submission to fall off Hermione's tongue.

Hermione knew that mean disrespectful words would get her know where. She knew what she had to say. She took in a big breath and started her speech.

"Mistress, please come get me. I have learned my place." Hermione yelled trying to sound calm but was simply falling apart in side. She told herself that she was doing all this for hope for survival, but deep down she knew she liked being bossed around instead of being in charge all the time.

Bellatrix slowly opened the door at the top of the stairs."See little Mudblood, those were the words I was looking for. Such a shame it took you almost two days to relies this." She said walking down the stairs to come stand in front of Hermione. With a flick of her wand the chains holding Hermione to the wall disappeared. Hermione fell to the floor with a thud. She scrambled to her feet. Remembering rule 5, she put her head down and placed her hands at her sides.

"Looks like someone really wants to eat." Bellatrix said with a smirk. She grabbed Hermione by her wrist and slowly walked her up the stairs," I'll tell the house elf to make you some food. Maybe you'll be good long enough to get it this time."

Bellatrix sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to her. Hermione sat knowing Bellatrix's kindness would not last much longer. Hermione played with her hair refusing to look at her capture. The house elf walked over and sat a plate of food in front of Bellatrix and a dog bowl in front of Hermione. Hermione's bowl had very little, just a small portion of eggs and a piece of toast, but she was grateful for what she had gotten.

After the food was finished, Bellatrix stood up," Now, lets see what your made of."


End file.
